


Однажды, в студеную зимнюю пору...

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тёмная сказка с уклоном в мифологию, на заявку "Wonder Woman | Баба Яга. Однажды, в студеную зимнюю пору..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды, в студеную зимнюю пору...

Метель всё усиливалась, пока Диана забиралась в глубь леса. Чаща была настолько густой, что лететь было невозможно; разве что совсем над деревьями, но тогда терялся весь смысл.   
Жилище, которое Диана искала, должно было быть надёжно укрыто в том числе от обзора с воздуха.  
По крайней мере, идти было меньше, чем до середины леса. Это тоже было условием расположения этого жилища.  
Поляна оказалась перед Дианой практически неожиданно. Возможно, летом это место выглядело приветливей - но сейчас здесь был только нетронутый снежный ковёр, и у чёрных деревьев на противоположном конце притулился небольшой бревенчатый сруб без дверей и окон.  
Диана выдохнула: нашла.  
Она хорошо владела современным русским, но формула из старого мифа звучала на языке странно:  
\- Избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу задом, ко мне передом!  
...И ещё она звучала слишком легкомысленно для этой мрачной обстановки.  
Чёрные деревья, тоже почерневший от времени сруб и белый снег вокруг - хотя те, кто рассказывал Диане то, что считалось сказками, посмеивались над всем этим, она-то видела траурную символику вполне ясно. И немного почитала о происхождении мифа сама: а там шуток было мало.  
Изба заскрипела, поднимаясь над снегом, и на короткое мгновение Диана увидела столбы, на которых та стояла - а после они превратились в гигантские гротескные лапы. Разминаясь от долгого сидения на одном месте, они развернули покоившийся на них сруб, и наконец стала видна единственная приоткрытая дверь.  
\- Чую, человечьим духом пахнет... - неприязненно протянули из-за двери.  
Хотя здесь уже было свободно, Диана проделала путь до избы пешком, опасаясь подняться в воздух и тем самым потерять связь с этим местом.  
\- Могу ли я войти, о хозяйка? - вежливо и спокойно осведомилась она.  
Сперва она увидела иссохшую ногу и край цветастой юбки. И только потом дверь открылась окончательно, явив взгляду старуху с почти коричневым лицом и в старомодной одежде.  
\- Ты ещё кто такая? - недоверчиво сощурилась старуха. - И что без портков зимой шастаешь, рожать-то как потом будешь?  
Разумеется, Диана была в своём обычном костюме; но холода она не ощущала.  
\- Мне не страшен мороз, - ответила она, не опуская глаз перед старухой. - И меня зовут Диана, дочь Ипполиты, королевы Темискира.  
\- Что за имена чудные-заморские? - проворчала та. - Из Византии, что ли, будешь?  
Диана нахмурилась: настолько хорошо местный мифологическо-исторический слэнг она не знала.  
\- Темискира первоначально располагалась у берегов Греции... - осторожно заметила она.  
\- Я и говорю, из Византии! - удовлетворённо кивнула старуха. - Так пошто пришла, королевишна?  
Диана, помня традицию, поклонилась в пояс.  
\- Знаю я, что ты хранишь многие пути, о хозяйка, - сказала она. - Вот мне и нужно попасть туда, куда только ты меня можешь пустить.  
Старуха сплюнула себе под ноги - на порог, а не на снег, как заметила Диана. Ни в чём она не покидала пределов своего сруба.  
\- Всем вам что-то подай, принеси, баньку истопи, до отвала накорми, спать на печке уложи! - выдала сварливую скороговорку она. - Развелось нахлебников!  
\- Достаточно будет накормить, - негромко ответила Диана, и старуха смерила её пытливым взором.  
\- А ты, никак, и правда знаешь, за чем пришла, королевишна, - уже не так сердито сказала она. - Ну дак, может, ещё и принесла что - бабушку порадовать?  
Диана кивнула и достала из сумки на плече золотую маску.  
\- Это обряд на моём родном острове, - объяснила она. - Такими мы закрываем лица наших ушедших сестёр прежде, чем настанет время для погребального костра.  
\- Ай, хорошо! - хлопнула в ладоши старуха, едва не приплясывая на месте. - Ай, молодец! Да ещё и огню отдаёте - вот простая премудрость-то! Ну заходи, королевишна, коли так, коли и правда всё знаешь, умница-разумница!  
И она наконец отступила в сруб. А тот наклонился - и Диана, подтянувшись на руках, оказалась внутри.  
Хотя окон не было, а свет из двери не проникал дальше порога, здесь царил полумрак. Диана без труда разглядела обстановку: бревенчатые стены, щели меж которыми были заткнуты мхом, увешанные еловыми ветками и брусникой, простое ложе в углу, тоже деревянное, и стол посреди помещения. Вместо стульев предлагались отпиленные куски стволов.  
\- Ну отведай, что ли, моего угощения, - неприветливость, похоже, была в характере старухи; но Диана понимала, что той её видеть неприятно в самом буквальном смысле слова. И ещё наверняка - сложно.  
\- Благодарю за гостеприимство, - всё так же вежливо сказала она, передавая маску.  
\- Садись ешь уже! - фыркнула старуха. - Только руки помой, в доме Яги грязными руками еду не трогают!  
\- Конечно, - Диана отыскала бочку со студёной водой и ополоснула руки, выполняя один из древнейших ритуалов, положенных при входе в сакральное строение.  
На столе её ждала деревянная миска с рисом с изюмом и ломоть коричневого хлеба. Естественно, никаких острых приборов не было - только ложка.  
\- Что же ты, королевишна, ищешь? - старуха села напротив и подперла кулаком голову. - Девки-то ко мне редко ходят, всё больше добрые молодцы. Или твой добрый молодец в беде, красавица?  
\- Нет, я ищу знакомую, - покачала головой Диана, разламывая ломоть и начиная есть. - Она мне не друг, но и того, что с ней случилось, не заслуживает. Она случайно разозлила кое-кого, и он утащил её... под землю.  
Старуха удивлённо засмеялась - почти что закудахтала.  
\- Да ты чудная, королевишна! - заметила она, впрочем, уже теплее. По мере того, как Диана ела, отношение хозяйки к ней явно менялось. - Вот такие ко мне обычно совсем не заходят. Но Яга пустила - Яга не выгонит. Доедай. А я тебе пока что постель справлю.  
Диана не торопилась - надо было дать возможность телу приспособиться. К тому моменту, когда она закончила, хозяйка вернулась к столу и протянула ей кружку с водой.  
\- Запей, - сказала старуха. - И спать ложись давай. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Диана сделала, как велели, и вытянулась на жёстком помосте, застеленном белыми покрывалами.  
\- Спи, королевишна, - ласково сказала старуха. - Спи, родимая. Бабушка Яга твой сон охранит и направит.  
  
Утром, когда изба снова повернулась в сторону леса, Диана вышла из неё к огромному древнему ясеню и начала спуск к его корням.


End file.
